Come to Me
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Since the year she had escaped from the Labyrinth, Sarah has been calling out to the Goblin King ever since. She finally comes to terms with her true feelings for him, but he never responds or makes an appearance. One night with a barn owl changes that.


Title: Come to Me

Movie: Labyrinth

Rating: K+

Full summary: Since the year she had escaped from the Labyrinth, Sarah has been calling out to the Goblin King ever since, finally coming to terms with her true feelings for him, but he never responds or makes an appearance, until one night he arrives in an unexpected form.

Author's Note: I'm a big fan of the movie, and a fan of Jareth and Sarah as far as a romantic couple is concerned, but even so, this is my very first story that I have written for Labyrinth, though this is not my first story in general to post here on the site. All reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. This is an intentional one shot at best and is a bit AU. It's a bit difficult writing the very first story for a certain fandom if you haven't had experience writing it before with new characters and settings. Hopefully in time if I decide to write another story based on Labyrinth, my ideas will be better construed, as I do delve in different themes whether it's a happy ever ending, somewhat happily ever after, or the complete opposite, whenever the mood strikes. Now, on to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter One

For the twenty seventh time of her young adult life, she had attempted to call out to him, bearing some semblance of hope in that he would finally reappear into her life. For all of those twenty-seven times that she had muttered his name, he had never made his presence known. Not since that fateful moment twelve years ago.

Not even the familiar crystal ball had appeared, nor of the beautiful barn owl that sometimes perched itself on the oak branch outside of her window. The hand on the grandfather clock standing motionlessly in the quiet hallway struck at the number twelve with a rather loud ding, indicating that it was now past midnight.

Sarah sighed in resignation, feeling defeat coming to her in waves of disappointment and sadness.

"Why doesn't he come? Is he still angry at me?" She queried with a frown. "Goblin King, if you can hear me, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you! I'm so sorry… Please, talk to me. I need you! I miss you," she called weakly.

Utter silence.

She plopped near the edge of her bed, arms circling her knees as small droplets of tears began to blur her deep green eyes, distorting her vision.

Seconds later, she heard the crackle of lighting developing outside her open window, startling her, and the sounds of wings flapping soon arrived, breaking her loneliness.

"What the…?" She whispered, whipping her head to see a beautiful latte and white tone barn owl preparing to sit on that particular oak branch, its' bi-colored blue and hazel eyes never leaving hers, as if it was watching her with a secret intent that no one but it was aware of.

It loved her. Or rather, _he_ loved her.

"You again," Sarah announced in a curious fashion, pulling a chair towards the open window, her eyes glued to the glorious creature, as if there was a connection neither one of them had wanted to break.

"You stay away from weeks, even months at a time, and you decide to show up on _this_ night? You silly-" She broke off, brows furrowing together as she examined the color of its eyes.

Somehow, they looked familiar. As if-

_No, it can't be him. Impossible. Can it? _She wondered mentally. She decided then that her sanity was on the brink of dissolving.

"Anyways, why should I care? It's not like there's anyone else who's willing to listen to my problems. At least you seem to," she sighed, reaching out to caress the owl's feathers.

Immediately, it relaxed under her touch, burying its head into her outstretched right hand, a slight breeze lifting its feathers while tickling Sarah's flushed cheek.

"Or at least, I think you do," she continued with a weak grin. "Do you ever wonder if it's too late to tell a certain man that you have feelings for him? Even if you were the one who had broken his heart in the first place by turning him down?" She questioned the owl, as it released a low hoot that to her, felt like an answer.

"Even if you were too young to understand what he was offering then?" The owl gave another hoot, slightly shaking its head as if telling her that it wasn't too late for such a thing.

"I never told Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or any of the others that I was already missing him when I arrived back home from the Labyrinth. Even with the celebration, I kept on missing him, thinking about him, and my heart couldn't handle it then. I didn't let it show. The entire time, I kept it to myself because I didn't want anyone to see that deep down, I was hurting. So I kept the fake, genuine smile on for everyone. Big mistake that turned out to be, huh?"

She stopped with another sigh, wondering if the owl was listening to her ramblings.

"Do you think he will ever come back? Every year it gets harder to keep my feelings inside. I call to him any chance I get, and he never shows. At times it feels like he's angry at me. Either that, or he's stuck in the Labyrinth forever. Who knows at this point. _What if he's dead?" _

It was a question that she didn't want to admit to thinking, not even to herself. Some nights, she had wondered in her mind whether or not Jareth himself was alive and still breathing.

The remains of what had happened after becoming the Champion of the Labyrinth still remained a mystery to this day. Maybe Sarah would realized that she may have possible feelings for a man who may or may not exist anymore. "I hate thinking about it, you know? I had these feelings for close to eight years now, and every day it doesn't get easier. Every day my love for him continues to grow, and I don't know how to say it to him because there's no way how to."

"He could be a goblin ghost for all I know. Maybe I'm just wasting my time." She shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes to the brightness of her room, letting the memories of the masquerade dance cling in her mind. The sensations of mismatched eyes on hers, watching her every move.

The way they danced in sync. His outrageous mullet of blond hair, his aristocratic, yet handsome features that she dared not forget.

The owl gave another hoot, this time loudly as it nuzzled against her neck, as if it was kissing her there to provide some comfort. "Anyways, thanks for listening. I'll probably should be heading to bed. Sweet dreams," she announced suddenly, lifting herself from the chair as she replaced it to its original setting, the window remaining open as she flicked the On switch to off.

The owl never left its eyes on her swift movements. It continued to watch her as she entered under the heavy, yet colorful comforter, shutting her eyes to the darkness.

It wasn't an hour later when Sarah's sleeping form felt a warm, heavy weight pressing against her back, its chest flat against her, arms circling around her waist protectively.

"You're not too late to say anything, my dearest Sarah, as I still love you even so," a light, British voice whispered gently in her right ear, his gloved fingers tapping gently against her cheek, stroking it in a loving manner.

"Jareth?" Sarah mumbled sleepily before her eyes widened, tilting her head to face him. "Is it really you? You're not dead? How do you know about my conversation?"

"No, my dearest. I am quite alive, and well. As for your conversation, well, frankly, you were speaking directly to me," he smirked arrogantly. "I must say, that was quite an interesting discussion indeed. I knew you couldn't fool me, Sarah. They do not call me the Goblin King for nothing."

Sarah shook her head in spite of his words, tossing the comforter aside recklessly to circle her arms around his waist, embracing him. Jareth tightened his hold against her, placing gentle kisses to the crown of her disheveled chestnut locks, her head leaning against the apple of his neck. "You don't hate me?" Her voice muffled against his bare chest.

"No. I understand fully why you did what you had to, my precious." Mustering up the courage, Sarah begin caressing Jareth's cheekbone before placing her lips squarely on his, the kiss both radiating passion and fire, consuming them both.

"Don't leave me," she cried.

"Never, my Queen. You are mine, as I am yours. Forever is not long after all," the Goblin King uttered. "How were you able to get here?" Sarah wanted to know, her lips moist with his feverish kisses. "I have my ways," Jareth smirked, before continuing the kiss, pinning Sarah underneath him as they went on fulfilling a night of unrelenting passion.

Reunited at last, that they were.

And know that the two lovers would never part.

Fin.


End file.
